Shooting Star
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Kapan kamu akan menyelesaikan lukisan ini? Ini sangat indah! Aku suka melihatnya./ Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Bad summary, warning inside. RnR please.


Warning: typo(s) maybe, OOC maybe, bahasa kacau.  
Summary: Kapan kamu akan menyelesaikan lukisan ini? Ini sangat indah! Aku suka melihatnya./ Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Bad summary. RnR please.

Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/friendship  
Disclaimer: Neko! –tenganged- Macachi kichimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah memegang sebuah kanvas, kanvas yang berisikan sebuah lukisan setengah jadi. Belum terselesaikan. "Kapan kamu akan menyelesaikan lukisan ini? Ini sangat indah! Aku suka melihatnya," ujar gadis itu dengan menatap kagum pada kanvas tersebut.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku tak suka melihatnya." Sahut seorang pemuda.

Gadis itu terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih suka menatapmu." jawab pemuda itu. Sang gadis tersenyum, pemuda itu mendekapnya. 'Ah, kamu selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum.' batin gadis itu.

^.^.^.^.^

"Deidara, ayo makan! Buat apa kamu pandangi lukisan itu?" seru seorang wanita berambut gelap.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau makan! Aku ingin Sasori!" sahut gadis bernama Deidara itu.

Wanita berambut gelap itu keluar dari kamar perawatan tersebut. Ia menatap penuh keputus-asaan kepada seorang pria berambut oranye yang menunggunya di depan kamar. "Haah, ia berhalusinasi lagi." ujar wanita berambut gelap itu.

"Halusinasi, katamu Konan?" Pria itu tampak bingung dengan pernyataan wanita yang bernama Konan itu.

"Iya. Selama ku kunjungi, ia sering berhalusinasi sendiri, tentang keberadaan lelaki bernama Sasori. Menurut temannya, Sasori adalah nama kekasihnya sewaktu di sekolah. Tetapi, ia sudah lama meninggal, Pein."

"Maka dari itu ia bisa sampai di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Pein.

"Iya. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Aku kasihan padanya. Aku ingin ia kembali normal."

^.^.^.^.^

(Dedarai Pov)

Aku berada di halaman rumahku sekarang. Ketikaku menghadap ke langit. Aku melihat bintang, bintang yang berkilauan. Memberikan cahaya bagaikan lampu-lampu kecil. Ku berharap bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berkilau terang. Aku menutup mataku dan membuat suatu janji dalam hatiku. Dan mempercayakan mimpiku pada bintang itu.

Aku kini tengah berjalan, menuju taman favoritku. Saat berada dalam taman favoritku itu, aku dapat melihat pemandangan malam dalam satu putaran. Ada satu hal spesial di dalam tahun ini. Saat aku merasa cemas akan sesuatu, aku akan datang kesini. Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini. Aku masih ingat, saat aku datang kesini sebelumnya. Aku seperti berada dalam jalan mimpiku. Tapi, tak sanggup untuk memenuhi mereka. 'mungkin ini akhir dari jalanku' hari itu memang sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi, setiap waktu, aku teringat. Itu langit dimana aku melihat sebuh bintang jatuh. Sebuah permohonan kuajukan saat aku kecil. Tak sadar, bahwa Sasori sudah datang. Aku berjalan pergi menuju tempat yang kami janjikan tadi pagi. Berjalan dengan santai dan terhenyak dalam pikiran yang sebelumnya hampa.

Sampai disana kami bersembunyi lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap, mencari tempat untuk kami masuk. Tentu saja pintu sekolah di tutup malam-malam seperti ini. Akhirnya kami memanjat pagar penghalang agar kami bisa masuk. Kami terus berjalan. Memang seram saat malam, tapi kau tak tahu aku merasa aman saat ini. Kami berjalan terus dan terus sampai kami tiba di atap sekolah.

Kami berhenti dan terduduk. Aku mendongak ke atas melihat langit. Aku ingat sekali kalau ini waktu yang sama untuk melihat suatu hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu—bintang jatuh—. Mimpiku saat itu adalah sesuat hal yang tak ada akhirnya dan cukup gila. Tidak mungkin terang seperti bintang itu. Kau takkan tahu apa yang kuimpikan. Tapi, akan ku beritahu impianku saat ini.  
"Aku ingin menjadi bintang dalam hatimu,"

Seseorang ku ajak saat ini menoleh dan berkata, "Itu kah permohonanmu saat ini?"  
Cukup gila bukan? Tapi aku terdiam, menunggu bintang itu memberiku aba-aba untuk menjawabnya. "Ya." Sungguh, ini memang permohonan yang gila.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengabulkannya untukmu, menggantikan peran bintang jatuh itu saat ini." Entah mengapa aku merasa ia memohon satu hal yang sama denganku. Berarti mungkin permohonan ini tidak begitu gila. Karena ia memang mengabulkannya.

Aku menghubungkan kata-kata yang sudah basi. Meskipun kami hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan sederhana. "Dei," ia berkata dengan lembut.  
"Ya," aku menjawab menanti apakah yang akan ia ucapkan.  
"Teruslah tersenyum dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik." aku terkejut saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Aku pun tersenyum membalasnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang indah. Aku tak perlu khawatir. Jadi bisa tersenyum dan hidup denganmu. Karena aku akan berbagi sesuatu denganmu. Dan tidak lama kita akan menyadari itu semua. Karena tidak ada apa-apa kecuali apa yang kita bagi ini. Kemudian, kau akan menyadari bahwa saat ini adalah segalanya. Aku pun kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya menikmati hembusan angin sambil memandang langit berbintang.

^.^.^.^.^

Aku merasa hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Tapi, entah mengapa seseorang yang bersamaku waktu itu lenyap begitu saja. Lenyap. Aku tak tau kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ada rasa perih dalam hatiku, berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dalam pikiranku. Ingin mencoba menerima kenyataan, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau tidak menepati janji kita dulu. Bohong kalau kau bilang akan menepatinya.

Kini aku sedang berdiri, memandangi makam Sasori. air mataku terus mengalir, sudah berusaha aku untuk menghentikannya, namun tak berhasil. Andai saja Sasori tidak menolongku, andai saja Sasori membiarkanku. Pasti aku yang akan lenyap sekarang ini. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sasori sudah lenyap. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Sasori…" ucapku lirih. Makam itu hanya diam membisu. Tidak bicara sedikitpun. Kini aku sedikit terisak mengingat kejadian itu. "Masih ada kata yang ingin kuucapkan, Sasori…" bisikku lirih. Makam itu tetap tidak merespon. Kini, aku hanya bisa termangu, walau ada satu kata yang tertinggal. "A-aku sayang padamu, Sasori..." aku pun jatuh, terus terisak, dan tenggelam oleh perasaanku.

X.X.X.X  
(normal Pov)

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, memandangi sahabatnya itu. Deidara berubah menjadi tidak banyak bicara, semenjak hilangnya Sasori. Itachi tahu, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasori bagi Deidara. Setiap hari, Deidara menyebutkan nama Sasori berulang-ulang, terkadang dengan terisak.

"Dei...ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu," ajak Itachi. Mengingat sahabatnya itu sudah seharian tidak makan. Deidara termenung , terduduk di pojok kasurnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kuncir rambutnya dilepas, dibiarkan terurai. Matanya pun tampak sembab.

"Aku...belum lapar, Itachi..." sahutnya lirih sambil tersenyum pahit.  
"Kumohon, Dei...aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri…" ujar Itachi dengan memohon.  
"Jika benar begitu, bisakah kau membiarkan aku sendiri, sekarang?" ujar Deidara lembut.  
"Tapi—" ucapan Itachi dipotong begitu saja oleh tatapan Deidara, seraya berkata "Kumohon."

Mendengar Deidara berbicara begitu akhirnya Itachi menurut. Ia menutup pintu kamar Deidara, tapi Itachi tetap berdiri di pintu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Deidara terisak. Itachi mendesah, memandangi langit-langit dan bergumam, "Sasori, kau pergi terlalu cepat." Ya, walaupun terkadang Sasori dan Deidara menjadi rival, ada kalanya mereka saling membutuhkan, dan saling memahami.

Kini Itachi terus berjalan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan melegakan sedikit pikirannya, walaupun ia juga tahu, sebenarnya yang perlu menenangkan diri adalah Deidara.

X.X.X.X

Deidara terus menangis di pojok kamarnya,. Ia melupakan segalanya, melupakan sahabatnya, bahkan kesehatannya sendiri. Tapi, ia ingat betul dengan kejadian hilangnya Sasori. ia tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. 'jika bintang dapat mengabulkan harapanku, aku berharap kembalikan Sasori' setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Deidara.

"Sasori…" panggilnya lirih. "Kumohon kembalilah…" ujarnya pelan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, rasa kantuknya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hai, Deidara. Kau tampak kacau sekali," Ujar seseorang. Deidara bangun, dan segera menoleh ke asal suara itu. Matanya membelalak. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. "Mana senyum yang kau janjikan, Dei?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyum yang terulas di wajahnya.

Deidara menggosok wajahnya. Deidara mendongak. Ia yakin, ia mendengar sesuatu. Suara itu tampak tak asing beginya. Suara yang selalu menghampirinya, suara yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya. Suara itu adalah suara yang selalu di impikannya. "Sa-sasori? kau kembali?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sesosok laki-laki. Laki-laki yang selalu dinantinya. Sosok yang selalu ia impikan dan ia harap selalu berada dengannya. "Ah, kau tak suka aku kembali,ya?" Sasori berpura-pura kecewa dan membalikan badannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku senang kau kembali Sasori," ucap Deidara yang segera turun dari kasurnya untuk menghalangi Sasori pergi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tampak di ujung matanya setetes air mata yang terbendung. "Jangan pergi lagi." pinta Deidara.

Sasori menarik Deidara kedalam pelukannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." jawabnya. Dalam sekejap air mata Deidara meluap, tak dapat terbendung lagi.

^.^.^.^.^

Itachi merasa sudah terlalu lama ia meninggalkan Deidara, kini ia sedikit merasa khawatir dengan Deidara, maka, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Itachi segera manghampiri kamar Deidara. 'Sepi sekali, apa Deidara sudah bisa tidur?' ucapnya dalam hati. Di bukanya pintu kamar Deidara. Itachi benar-benar merasa lega mendapati Deidara tengah tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum.

"Dei, ayo bangun, kita makan," ujar Itachi. Tapi tak ada respon. Itachi mencoba sekali lagi, "Dei, sudah waktunya makan. Aku siapkan masakan kesukaanmu,"

Benar-benar tidak ada respon. Itachi mulai gelisah, lalu ia mencoba untuk menguncangkan sedikit tubuh Deidara. "Dei! Jangan bercanda!" Air mata mulai menyeruak dari mata Itachi, ia berusaha tersenyum. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Deidara,"

"Bangun Deidara! Bangun kubilang!" Itachi mulai frustasi dan hilang kendali. Tapi begitu tubuh Deidara terlepas dari tangan Itachi, dia benar-benar terjatuh. "De-Deidara..."

X.X.X.X

Tapi, tak ada yang menyanga. Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu Deidara segera menyusul Sasori. Kini ada dua makam dihadapan Itachi. "Aah, kalian memang tak bisa lama berpisah," ucap Itachi.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, permintaan itu terkabul. Sasori dan Deidara akan selalu berdampingan, di dunia yang lain. "Sasori, kumohon, jagalah Deidara dengan baik." ujar Itachi pada makam Sasori. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan makam keduanya.

Di hadapan Itachi kini ada dua orang kasat mata sedang memperhatikannya, "Dengar itu Sasori, Itachi memintamu untuk menjagaku," ucap Deidara.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu Itachi." jawab Sasori. Sasori dan Deidara bertatapan, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Apa Itachi akan baik-baik saja?" Deidara menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin jauh.

"Aku tau dia orang yang kuat. Tidak sepertimu," ejek Sasori. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Urusan kita sudah selesai." sambung Sasori. Deidara mengangguk dan menggengam tangan Sasori. Lama kelamaan Sasori dan Deidara lenyap. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sekarang mereka akan dapat menepati janji mereka masing-masing.


End file.
